With the rapid development of smart home technologies, more and more smart home devices are entering people's daily lives and smart phones have played a central role in controlling these smart home devices. In the related arts, using a smart phone to control a smart home device is realized by installing a corresponding smart device application on the smart phone. Conventionally, when a user wants to control a particular smart home device but a screen of the smart phone is locked, the user needs to unlock the screen of the smart phone first. The user then needs to find the corresponding application on the home screen of the smart phone. The user further needs to click the application to enter a user interface of the application, and control the smart home device by performing related operations on the user interface. However, this manner of controlling a smart home device is cumbersome and leads to poor user experience.